burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayn
Ann Reese aka Ayn was a prisoner at Allarod Federal Penitentiary, the same prison that Fiona Glenanne was sent to. Well known for her skill and resourcefulness as a smuggler in prison, she eventually earned her nickname Ayn, an acronym for "'A'nything 'Y'ou 'N'eed." As a "thank you" for helping her hide for some time while in prison, Fiona also devised a plan to have Ayn be the one that found her, earning her early release. She is portrayed by Zabryna Guevara. Early History Ayn had a sister with an abusive husband named Marcus. He nearly killed her sister and got away with it because he was a C.I. for Miami P.D. detective Garza. Garza kept Marcus out because he would feed Garza dirt on the Garden Terrace Mafia, who was responsible for Garza's partner's death. Ayn decided to take matters into her own hands by killing Marcus. As a result, Ayn was sent to Allarod. While locked up, her mother died. Ayn couldn't get a pass to attend her funeral. Ayn's ex-husband, the man whose brother Ayn killed, was holding a necklace that belonged to her mother and wouldn't let Ayn have it. In jail, Ayn got a reputation for being able to smuggle almost anything and make deals and arrangements of almost any kind with the prisoners. Meeting Fiona Glenanne One day, Fiona Glenanne was transferred to the same cell block as Ayn. Having met Fiona, Ayn immediately started making deals with her. Their first deal was when Fiona had someone from the outside wanting her dead. While she couldn't find the name of the person after her, Ayn did find that whoever it is was working with a dirty prison guard. She had Fiona write down the name and address of the guard on a piece of paper so she could pull some strings and get it to Michael Westen, who was visiting that day. Their final deal was when Fiona was a day from being taken to an MI6 facility, where she would have to either sign a full confession to squash the CIA's plans to get her out, or have it be leaked that she was in British custody, putting her family in danger. Fiona went to Ayn, asking to make her disappear the next day for a while. At first, Ayn was reluctant to do this, but told Fiona that she could arrange something if she could make it worth her while, which would not be easy. Fiona reminded Ayn that she was a high-value prisoner and that if Ayn was the one that found her, she could get years off her sentence. Ayn agreed, and after a day, told the Warden where Fiona was in exchange for signing a note of approval for her bail in a few months. After realizing that Ayn and Fiona tricked her, the Warden ordered them both to be put in Solitary for the night. The next day, Fiona was released. A few months later, so was Ayn.